


Second Epilogue

by Anakris



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Accidental dad, Fix-It of Sorts, Found Family, Gen, Light Angst, Post-Canon, let the sad old man be happy gdi, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakris/pseuds/Anakris
Summary: Иногда счастливый конец это не то, чего вы ожидаете.





	Second Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Second Epilogue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248706) by [deathishauntedbyhumans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans). 

  
Ничего не работает с ЭмДжей.

Это так трудно вернуться к своей жизни, работе, к старому и испорченному существованию, что он хочет скулить, плакать и бросать вещи. И он делает справедливую долю этого, даже если никогда не признает. Но, в конце концов, это ничего не меняет. Фотография ЭмДжей спрятанная в глубине ящика с носками не заставляет уйти ноющую боль в животе, которую не исправляет несчетное количество пиццы.

Он снова принимает всерьез работу Человека-паука, по крайней мере. Конечно, его жизнь всё еще отстой, но странная поездка в другое измерение дала ему второе дыхание и запас мотивации, чтобы быть героем снова. Он и до этого держал город в безопасности, но уже много лет не патрулировал улицы, не искал неприятностей. Где-то в глубине его разума, давно забытая часть, к которой он не обращался долгое время, чувствует себя странно хорошо.

Быть героем всё еще невероятно утомительно, и каждую ночь он плачет в своей маске в душе, но Питер принимает это.

Когда он не думает о том, как всё обернулось с ЭмДжей - и это глупо, тупо думать о ней, слишком глупо, - он позволяет своему разуму вспоминать о Майлзе. Ребенок должен быть в порядке, после всего этого, когда каждый вернулся в свое измерение. Он надеется, что с ним всё в порядке. Майлз был хорошим подростком. Дерзкий, дикий и упрямый, а еще раздражающий сверх всякой меры, но с добрым сердцем и головой на плечах, таким образом, как когда-либо надеялся иметь Питер. В таком юном возрасте Майлз был на своем месте.

Хотя вся эта история с мультивселенной - отстой. Питер перестал бы быть Человеком-пауком, если бы это означало, что он снова увидит Майлза.

  
Это поздний вечер, когда он возвращается в свою квартиру и видит сутулую фигуру, свернувшуюся калачиком перед зданием. На мгновение он позволяет себе рассмотреть идею просто уйти в окно - теплая постель, пицца... В его оправдание это была долгая ночь! - но, в конечном итоге, Питер поворачивается к тому месту, где фигура лежит на земле, просто чтобы убедится, что тело всё еще живое.  
Вместо неприятностей Питер находит маленького мальчика, младше Майлза, который судорожно дрожит под тонкой курткой на крыльце его дома.

\- Что за... - он начинает бормотать, ребенок вздрагивает и садится, выпрямляясь, широко раскрыв глаза.   
Он смотрит на Питера с явным страхом, пусть и успокаивается немного после того как понимает, что перед ним Человек-паук.

\- Человек-паук, - ребенок шепчет и вытирает нос рукавом куртки, его голос слегка хрипит.   
Питер поджимает губы под маской.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь, малыш? - Питер спрашивает, а парень натягивает куртку еще сильнее, прежде чем ответить.

\- Мама сказала, что я больше не могу прийти домой, - ребенок бормочет. Особенно сильный порыв ветра заставляет ребенка дрожать еще сильнее. Уличный фонарь светит ярким желтым светом, и Питер почти уверен, что губы у ребенка синие. - Так что я здесь, пока она не передумает.

\- О, - Питер неловко замолкает и это глупо, потому что, черт возьми, какие люди будут иметь детей, если они не хотят их? Он не хотел их, поэтому у него их не было! Независимо от того, что он чувствует по этому поводу сейчас, он никогда не делал ничего более глупого, чем привести ребенка в мир только для того, чтобы отказаться от него.

Кусочек надежды: возможно, Питер не самый ужасный человек в этом мире.

\- Иди внутрь, - говорит он ребенку, протягивая руку к дверному замку и открывая дверь в здание. Его голос нежный, но с твердыми нотками.

\- У меня есть друг, который впустит тебя. Его зовут Питер. Скажешь, что Человек-паук послал тебя, хорошо? Квартира 42С. Четвертый этаж.

У ребенка широко раскрытые глаза и Питер немного покачивает дверь:

\- Что? Иди вперед. У меня нет всей ночи.

Парень сразу начинает действовать. Хватает куртку, закутывает себя в неё, прежде чем вскочить, чтобы плотно обнять руками Человека-паука. Питер не успевает среагировать, когда ребенок отскакивает назад и бросается в здание.   
Он едва успевает снять и спрятать костюм, прежде чем в его дверь раздастся робкий стук.

  
Это не занимает много времени, прежде чем новость о друге Человека-паука, Питере Б. Паркере, распространяется вокруг. Видимо, у детей в Нью-Йорке есть подпольная связь или что-то в этом роде, потому что ночь за ночью дети стучатся в его дверь, прося ночевку подальше от холода и улиц. И Питер впускает их. Ворчит и брюзжит, но только на старших, которые понимают, что ему нравится иметь этих детей вокруг.   
Где-то есть уверенность, что половина из них понимает, что он и есть Человек-паук, но никто никогда ничего об этом не говорит, и Питер не спрашивает. Как ни странно, он на самом деле доверяет свой секрет этим детям. Они хорошие ребята.   
Проходит несколько недель, прежде чем он запоминает некоторые имена: Якоб и Спенсер, Элиза и Кэролайн, Шон и Дерик. Они безоговорочно соблюдают его правила: не остаются в квартире без него, не пытаются влезть внутрь, не крадут его еду, не разговаривают громко, когда он спит. Хорошие дети, о которых он начинает думать как о своих.

Это ночь, когда на улице идет снег, а Питер проникает в свою квартиру через окно после особенно плохой драки. Глаз распух; лицо болит и покалывает, когда он снимает маску. Медленная смена одежды из-за протеста каждой мышцы от лишних движений. Когда он, наконец, открывает дверь, чтобы впустить своих детей, они смотрят на него одним взглядом и, похоже, единодушно решают, что это их очередь помогать ему.   
Кэролайн и Шон ведут его к кровати и заставляют лечь, Элиза разогревает кусок пиццы в микроволновке. Джейкоб сворачивается рядом вместе с книгой (у него всегда есть книга и каждый раз другая; Питер не спрашивает, как он их получает), а Спенсер следит за тем, чтобы другие дети, которые не приходят регулярно, которые приходят на ночь или две, позаботились.   
Питер позволяет этому быть, он слишком устал, для того чтобы бороться с этим. И, если честно? Если кому он и позволит о себе позаботиться, то это будут его дети.   
Он засыпает до того как пищит микроволновка.   
Когда он просыпается, его завсегдатаи лежат рядом в постели. Ноги Элизы слишком близко к его лицу, Дерик - крошечный Дерик, самый первый из них, - прижимается к его груди под одеялом. Остальные разбросаны рядом, Питер думает на мгновение пододвинуть их, но он этого не делает. Это его дети.   
Это его дети. Они хорошие ребята и, впервые с тех пор как Майлз появился во время последнего боя и ударил Док Ок по лицу, Питер на самом деле гордится собой. Возможно, он делает что-то правильно в своем измерении.

ЭмДжей гордилась бы им, думает он, и позволяет себе снова заснуть.


End file.
